Steamy Threesome
by Youfic
Summary: One-shot, Hermione catches Ron and Harry in the showers after a big Quidditch game. Things soon begin to heat up when Hermione takes control of the situation. Harry/Ron/Hermione smut.


**Steamy Threesome**

**A/N: Here's one Steamy One-shot**

* * *

Hermione looked everywhere for Ron and Harry after the Quidditch game. As she walked pass the showers, she began hearing moaning sounds. She slowly walked into the showers and stopped mouth opened wide in shock once she found what she was looking for. Both Harry and Ron had their backs turned from her not even knowing that someone was in the room. Harry was on his knees as the red head pounded into him his hand interlaced with Harry's.

"Fuck Harry. So tight so warm" Ron said as he continued with his heavy actions.

"I bet he is" Hermione said getting the boys' attention. They both turned around shocked and surprised to see that Hermione had a smile on her face. Ron pulled out of Harry covering his crotch with his hands as he walked to Hermione who was calm at ease.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself" Ron said looking back towards Harry who was smiling and waving towards her. Hermione just nodded moving Ron's hands from his crotch. She pushed Ron against the wall as she grabbed onto him roughly.

"So you like this Ron. Fucking our best friend" Hermione said feeling Ron getting harder in her hands. Ron nodded not looking away from Harry's naked body. Hermione released Ron removing her jacket letting in fall to the ground. Harry was lost with everything that was happening.

"You love it when he sucks your cock don't you Ron" Hermione said moving behind Harry smacking his ass. Harry jumped and groaned as Ron felt his cock leaking. Hermione undressed herself pulling Harry of his knees. Ron walked forward grabbing Hermione from behind.

"I love every fucking moment of it" Ron and as he kissed down Hermione's neck. She smiled but pushed Ron back grabbing one of his butt cheeks in her hands smacking it. Ron couldn't hold himself any longer on the verge of coming right in font of his naked friends.

"You know what I like Ron" Hermione said pulling Ron over to a sink bending him over it. Ron felt Hermione's hand smack his ass twice as hard making him shout. Hopefully no one could hear them. "Spank me again Hermione" Ron said and Hermione did just that.

"I want to see you get fucked by Harry" Hermione said spreading Ron's legs apart. Harry looked up once he heard his name walking up behind Ron. Hermione began fingering Ron's anus getting in their deep. Ron screamed in pain as Hermione sped up the movements.

"Harry stick your cock in Ron's arse and don't give him any mercy" Hermione said and Harry grabbed onto Ron's waist aiming his cock right between Ron's arse cheeks. Following Hermione's directions, Harry shoved right into Ron with lighting speed and boy did it feel good for him.

"FUCK HARRY" Ron screamed when his best friend rammed himself inside him. He started shedding tears at the pain but Hermione kissed them away. Harry began fucking Ron in a fast pace making Ron grabbed onto the sink to hold on. Hermione was fingering herself wanting to cum at the scene.

Ron was stroking his own cock now that the pain was finally gone. He loved every second of it. His best friend hitting his prostate every time making him want to scream. Harry wasn't going to last much longer once he felt himself nearing his orgasm. Hermione noticed it to.

"Harry I want you to cum in Ron's mouth" Hermione said and Harry quickly pulled out of the read head pulling him to his cock level. Soon enough Harry white liquid was shooting into Ron's mouth. Ron swallowed it all down licking the cum of the corner of his lips. Hermione soon followed.

"Boys get cleaned up and come with me" Hermione said dressing herself and walking out the showers. Ron grabbed onto Harry's neck kissing him passionately their tongues batting for dominance. Harry won smiling back at Ron once the kiss was broken of. "Fuck" He said.

"I know best fuck ever" Ron said as he and Harry walked out the showers meeting Hermione outside. They walked together back to the Gryfindor common area as it was becoming to dark. Once they made it to Hermione's door, she pulled Ron with her inside the door waving bye to Harry. Harry laughed silently as he walked inside the boy's door heading to his bed fully tired.

As everyone else was sleeping, Ron and Hermione were busy enjoying each other alone. Ron shoved into Hermione's tightness one more time before he released himself inside her walls. Hermione grabbed onto Ron's shoulders as she harshly came around him. Ron pulled out watching as his and Hermione's cum leaked onto the bed. He licked her clean before pulling on his underwear and pants. "Remember don't forget about tomorrow" Hermione said.

Ron nodded heading to his side of the Gryfindor tower. Once entering, he walked to his bed laying down on it looking towards Harry. "Harry wake up" Ron whispered and Harry's eyes fluttered opened as he grabbed his glasses of the table. He then looked back towards Ron.

"What is it" Harry asked and Ron removed himself from his bed jumping right into Harry's. He kissed his lips once before answering Harry's question. "Hermione wants us to sneak out tomorrow and have some fun in Snape's classroom" Ron said and Harry looked amazed at the idea quickly nodding his head. Two two best friends then high fived each other before falling asleep in each other's muscular arms. Let's just say, they had some pleasant dreams that night.

* * *

**-The End-**

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this very much. **

**Read it, Review it, Favorite it, and Follow it.**

**I do have a sequel planned if you want it. It'll take place in Snape's classroom. **


End file.
